Who Are You?
by hara9493
Summary: Baekhyun Chanyeol punya orang tuanya. Cerita ini milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni ketidak sengajaan. Siders? gak apa. yang penting halal O.O. plagiat? katanya sih dosa o.o dimohon reviewnya. ;) "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"-Baekhyun . "tak kan kubiarkan seorangpun melukaimu"-Chanyeol. "ini saatnya kau menemuinya!"... GS/ChanBaek/?


WHO ARE YOU

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun (gs)

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Kyunsoo (gs)

\- someone ?

lenght : Chapter

genre. : GS. crime, Romance

Summary : Baekhyun Chanyeol punya orang tuanya. Cerita ini milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni ketidak sengajaan. Siders? gak apa. yang penting halal O.O. plagiat? katanya sih dosa o.o

dimohon reviewnya. ;)

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"-Baekhyun . "tak kan kubiarkan seorangpun melukaimu"-Chanyeol. "ini saatnya kau menemuinya!"

Chapter 1. who are you..?

Seorang yeoja mungil bermata sipit tengah memandang sendu sebuah pigura foto yang hanya diterangi lampu belajarnya. Tanpa disadari liquid bening itu jatuh begitu saja.

 _"Mianhe"_ hatinya berkata lirih

Dia lalu meletakkan pigura foto itu ketempat semula lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidur queen size miliknya. Memeluk boneka rilakkuma pemberian seorang yang dicintainya. Mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi Walau masih dengan aliran air mata.

Byun Baekhyun yeoja bersurai coklat gelap itu melangkah menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan lemas. Kepalanya terasa berat karena menangis semalaman. Yeoja yang akan menginjak umur 16 itu terlihat manis dan cantik, Kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, Mata sipit berhias eyeliner tipis serta bibir pink merona. Ditambah ukuran tubuh mungilnya membuat orang-orang akan menyangka jika dia masih ditingkat JHS.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarganya. Disana sudah ada Byun Jaesuk sang kepala keluarga dan seorang asisten pribadinya. Dan memang hanya akan ada dirinya dan sang ayah untuk sekarang dan kedepannya.

"Selamat pagi Agasshi" Sapa Hankyung asisten ayahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum " _Selamat pagi oppa"_

"Apakah semua berjalan lancar sayang" tanya sang ayah menatap manik almond sang anak

Baekhyun mengangguk _"ne appa"_

terlihat menatap lekat pada sang anak. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kenapa matamu? Kau menangis lagi?"Tanyanya memegang lembut kedua pundak anak semata wayangnya

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum yang semua orang tau itu hanya senyum palsu

 _"aniyo appa."_

menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua pundak kecil itu beralih memeluk buah hatinya cukup erat. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Mianhe. Mianhe. Ini kesalahan Appa. Mianhe."

Jaesuk bisa merasa Baekhyun menggeleng dalam dekapannya. _"Ini bukan kesalahan Appa"._

"Tidak Baek. Ini memang kesalahan Appa. Seharusnya Appa bisa menjaga kalian. Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Maafkan Appa."

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng membuat Jaesuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi tirus sang anak. Baekhyun merutuk dirinya yang memang mudah menangis ketika dirinya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Appa berjanji akan menjagamu. Tak akan Appa biarkan seseorang menyakitimu. Appa akan mempertaruhkan segalanya bahkan nyawa untuk membuatmu bahagia. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Arra?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian kembali memeluk sang ayah cukup erat _"gumawo Appa"_

Hankyung yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dia sangat tau bagaimana proteksi seorang kepada anaknya sekarang. Baekhyun selalu diawasi oleh beberapa orang body guard dari kejauhan. Dan setiap saat akan ada yang menyampaikan setiap gerak gerik Baekhyun padanya.

"Sekarang. Makan sarapanmu. Jika tidak kau akan terlambat."

Baekhyun mengangguk _"ne"_

Dia lalu duduk di kursinya. Namun sebelum mengambil roti yang telah disediakan oleh maidnya itu. Dia melihat Hankyung yang hanya berdiri disamping sang Ayah. yang menyadari Baekhyun belum menyentuh sarapannya melihat sang anak dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan dia pun paham apa yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hankyung-ah. Duduklah dan nikmati juga sarapannya."Perintah

"Tidak perlu Sajang-nim. Saya akan sarapan di kantin kantor nanti,"tolak namja jangkung itu halus

melihat raut sendu dari putrinya. Dia lalu memberi kode pada bawahannya itu dan Hankyung yang seakan mengerti akhirnya setuju setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun tertekuk.

"Baiklah."Ujar hankyung mengambil posisi duduk tepat didepan Baekhyun membuat yeoja bermata sipit itu tersenyum senang membentuk sebuah eyesmlie yang inda

Acara sarapan itu berlangsung sebentar. Baekhyun lebih dulu selesai karena dia hanya memakan satu lembar roti gandum dengan selai stoberi kesukaannya dan setengah gelas susu strowberi.

"Kenapa tidak di habiskan heum? Lihatlah nak, tubuh mu semakin kurus. Appa tidak ingin putri kesayangan Appa sakit."Keluh mengusap lembut pucuk kepala anaknya

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau ingin yang lain.? Atau kau ingin appa yang memasakkannya?"Tn Byun masih berusaha membujuk namun mendapat jawaban sama.

hanya bisa diam. Dia juga telah selesai dengan sarapannya begitu pula dengan Hankyung. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar rumah mereka dengan merangkul putrinya diikuti hankyung dari belakang.

Baekhyun melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang mulai ramai. Beberapa tatapan tak suka didapatinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Dia terus berjalan sambil menunduk sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika seseorang telah berdiri didepannya. Alhasil Baekhyun menabrak dada bidang siswa itu mambuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan kening yang mulai kemerahan.

Ketika Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dia melihat koridor telah sepi. _"apa bel sudah berbunyi .?"_ fikir yeoja itu

"Bel belum berbunyi Baek. dan sudah kukatakan. jangan tundukkan kepalamu saat berjalan."

suara bass didepannya membuat Baekhyun yang masih merasa bingung segera menoleh kearah namja yang ditabraknya tadi. Dengan tatapan menyesal Yeoja mungil itu menunduk _"mianhe"_

Melihat Yeoja didepannya menunduk membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri.

"aigoo. kenapa menunduk begitu hum? apa putri cantik ini tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan pangerannya?" Chanyeol berucap sambil menarik gemas kedua belah pipi tirus kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena tingkah kekasih abal-abalnya itu segera menyelamatkan kedua pipinya dan memandang tajam kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum. _"kau menyebalkan!"_

"Aigoo... Lihatlah betapa imut gadisku ini."

Bukannya jera,,Chanyeol malah semakin bersemangat mengganggu kekasihnya itu mengabaikan tatapan heran dengan interaksi mereka.

"kajja kita kekelas. bel 5 detik lagi akan berbunyi." ucap Chanyeol

Dan benar saja. lepas Chanyeol berucap suara nyaring bel terdengar keseluruh penjuru sekolah membuat beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran diluar kelas segera berlari menuju kelas mereka termasuk duo sejoli tadi.

Park Chanyeol siswa populer disekolahnya itu merupakan kekasih Baekhyun. mereka sudah berteman semenjak sekolah dasar. Dan ketika kelas 1 SHS Chanyeol memutuskan melanjutkan hubungan persahabatan itu menjadi sebuah hubungan sepasang kekasih ketika mereka menyadari ada rasa yang lebih dari sebuah rasa persahabatan. bukankah itu hal yang bagus karena mereka sudah sama-sama mengerti karakter masing-masing. Dulu hubungan mereka sangat disetujui oleh seantero sekolah. Pasangan ChanBaek merupakan pasangan dengan penggemar terbanyak. bagaimana tidak begitu jika seorang idola sekolah memiliki kekasih seorang diva sekolah. Namun sanjungan itu berakhir ketika Baekhyun berubah. Baekhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu. Secara fisik tak ada yang berubah. hanya satu yang hilang dari dirinya yang membuat teman-temannya berbalik memunggunginya kecuali Chanyeol dan seorang sahabatnya. Kyungsoo.

 _Baekhyun terus beringsut mundur ketika langkah orang didepannya semakin mendekat. Air mata sudah menganak sungai dikedua pipinya karena takut. Dia bisa melihat tubuh ibunya bersimbah darah dibelakang sosok itu. Tubuhnya lalu merosot kelantai tak kala kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya. dia masih terus bergerak mundur. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika punggungnya telah menabrak tembok dibelakangnya._

 _"Diam..atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat dunia lagi." Desis sosok bertopeng itu._

 _Baekhyun bisa melihat aura kebencian dimatanya. Tapi kenapa orang itu membencinya bahkan membunuh ibunya. apa salahnya._

 _"berani kau mengeluarkan suara aku akan memotong tenggorokanmu." orang itu berucap sambil mencengkram pipi Baekhyun membuat gadis itu kesakitan dan semakin terisak._

 _Mereka bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar itu membuat sosok itu terlihat sedikit panik. Namun dia masih bisa menguasai ekspresinya seperti semula._

 _"kau kali ini kulepaskan. tapi ingat! aku akan datang lagi dan akan pergi dengan nyawamu. camkan itu.!"_

 _Sosok itu lalu segera keluar melalui jendela disamping mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus terisak pedih. Dan pandangannya menggelap ketika sosok sang ayah menghampirinya._

Baekhyun terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Dia panik ketika mendapati ruangan tempatnya berada sangat gelap. kepanikan membuat dirinya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia sudah terisak diam. Dia mencoba berjalan keluar dari kegelapan itu. namun dia menabrak beberapa barang dan entah apa sampai jatuh dan pecah. Bunyi pecahan kaca ditambah bunyi pintu yang digedor membuat Baekhyun semakin takut. Baekhyun beringsut mundur mengabaikan sakit dikakinya yang tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca tadi. Dia lalu meringkuk ketakukan disela tempat tidur dan lemari sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan terisak tanpa suara.

Dia meronta ketika sepasang tangan mencoba merengkuhnya. Gadis itu terus memejamkan matanya erat. Takut melihat sosok yang mencoba merengkuhnya itu ada sosok yang mengincar nyawanya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. ini Appa. buka matamu.."

yang tadi mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari kamar putri langsung bergegas membantunya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Keadaan yang didapatinya pertama adalah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Dia mencari saklar lampu untuk membuat ruangan itu kembali terang. Dia melihat bercak darah menuju sudut tempat tidur dimana putrinya tengah meringkuk ketakukan dengan kedua tangannya yang mencoba menghalangi pendengarannya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. ini appa.! Buka matamu nak.!"

Baekhyun masih menggeleng takut sambil terus menghindar dari sentuhan ayahnya yang mencoba menenangkannya. menatap pilu pada putrinya. Putrinya yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam menambah kepedihan didiri pria yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu.

"Baekhyun_ah.. ini appa sayang. jangan takut. tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. appa disini. keluarkan tangismu jika itu membuatmu tenang." berhasil memeluk anaknya. Namun Baekhyun masih meronta takut sambil terus memukul-mukul tubuh ayahnya.

"ssshh... tenanglah.." lalu mengusap punggung dan surai anaknya.

Membuat Baekhyun nyaman itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. dia harus bisa membuat anaknya merasa tenang dan aman agar ketakutannya hilang.

"hiks."

satu isakan lolos dari bibir putrinya membuat merasa senang.

"bagus nak. keluarkan apa yang kau rasakan."

Namun tidak ada suara lagi. Tapi yakin putrinya itu masih menangis karena bahunya yang masih bergetar.

"Ca..Chan...Chan...yeol.."

bisa mendengar suara anaknya yang lirih dan serak. Dia lalu meminta Hankyung untuk menghubungi Chanyeol segera. Namun dia terkejut mendapati tubuh putrinya sudah merosot jatuh ketubuhnya. segera mengangkat tubuh Putrinya itu lalu membaringkannya diranjang.

"kau sudah menghubungi ?"tanya Tuan Byun sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis anaknya. dia lalu membersihkan kaki putrinya yang terluka tadi dengan handuk basah yang entah kapan diambil oleh hankyung.

"sudah akan segera sampai."jawab Hankyung

"bagus. bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol-ssi juga akan segera datang."

"baiklah. Sekarang panggil bibi kim untuk membantu Baekhyun mengganti piyamanya baru. piyamanya sudah basah oleh keringat."

"Baik sajangnim."

Hankyung segera keluar dari kamar itu dan tak lama kembali membawa bibi kim. dan seorang lagi bawahan bibi kim untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

dan Hankyung lalu keluar menunggu kedatangan dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana,?" langsung menanyakan kondisi anaknya begitu dia melihat dokter senior itu telah selesai memeriksa keadaan anaknya.

"Dia tertekan. kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil. usahakan buat dia merasa tenang dan aman agar fikirannya tidak mengingat kekejadian itu lagi."

"baiklah. tadi dia mengeluarkan suaranya. dia terisak dan menyebut nama Chanyeol. apa itu berarti putriku akan segera sembuh..?"

"itu tergantung Baekhyun sendiri melawan ketakutannya. tapi jika dia sudah mengeluarkan suaranya itu suatu pertanda baik. kejadian itu memang meninggalkan trauma berat pada mental Baekhyun sehingga dia kehilangan suaranya. Begini saja. Maaf jika aku lancang. tapi lebih baik Baekhyun dibawa ke psikiater agar kita tau apa yang dilakukan pembunuh itu padanya dulu."

"tapi anak saya tidak gila uisa.!"

"aku tau. Tapi psikiater bukan hanya mengobati orang gila. Baekhyunie mengalami trauma berat. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama dia akan takut menemui dunia luar. Sekarang untuk dia pergi sekolah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik. Jadi lebih baik kau fikirkan baik-baik jaesuk-ah. Ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun sendiri." mengubah nada bicaranya dengan bahasa non formal pada . Jaesuk sendiri paham jika Hayoung,,Yeoja dengan seragam dokter itu merangkap sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya itu tengah serius sekarang.

"tapi.."

"jaesuk-ah. Kita harus tau apa yang dilakukan pembunuh itu pada Baekhyun sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Siapa dia dan Bagaimana ciri-cirinya. karena Baekhyun saksi kuncinya."Hayoung terus memberikan masukan pada adik iparnya itu.

"baiklah Noona."

"aku akan mengenalkan psikiater yang paling hebat padamu nanti. jadi tenanglah."

"baiklah. lalu apa ada obat yang harus diminum Baekhyun?"

"hanya beberapa vitamin. tapi untuk 3 hari kedepan lebih baik Baekhyun berada dirumah untuk beristirahat."

"aku mengerti."

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu. Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan bangun. ketika bangun jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. alihkan perhatiannya kesesuatu yang disukainya. buat dia nyaman. dan kakinya yang luka jangan sampai terkena "

Jaesuk hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Dia lalu meminta Hankyung mengantar Hayoung sekaligus membeli obat untuk Baekhyun. Dirinya memilih untuk menemani sang anak dari pada mebuat dirinya beristirahat barang sejenak. Sungguh tadi dia sangat panik ketika mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca dari dalam kamar anaknya. sempat terfikir oleh dirinya jika pembunuh itu berhasil masuk untuk mencelakai anaknya lagi. Karena pembunuh mendiang istrinya sekaligus orang yang membuat anaknya trauma sampai kehilangan suaranya itu masih berkeliaran diluar sana. Dia masih tidak tau apa motif pembunuhan terhadap istrinya itu. Dikatai dia memiliki musuh tentu setiap pengusaha memilikinya. tapi seingatnya, dia selama ini terus memakai cara bersih untuk memenangkan persaingan dengan pengusaha lainnya.

"abeoji. Biar aku yang menjaga Baekhyun. Abeoji lebih baik istirahat." Chanyeol bersuara memecahkan lamunan . oh.. bahkan dia melupakan kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

"tidak apa Chanyeol-ah. aku baik-baik saja. maaf aku melamun sampai lupa jika kau disini."

"tidak apa-apa abeoji. tapi memang lebih baik abeoji istirahat dulu. nanti jika Baekhyun bangun aku akan memanggil abeoji."

"baiklah. pastikan kau memberitahuku jika Baekhyun bangun."

"ne."

lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya. Chanyeol lalu menggantikan posisi tadi duduk disisi ranjang Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengelus surai gadisnya itu dengan lembut. Menggenggam tangannya memberikan rasa nyaman. Dia sudah berkali-kali menghadapi Baekhyun seperti ini. Gadis itu akan terus menangis dalam diam ketika delusi kejadian pembunuhan ibunya didepan matanya sendiri itu menguasai dirinya. Penglihatannya akan ditutupi oleh reka ulang kejadian itu. Pernah sekali Baekhyun membuat hampir celaka ketika Baekhyun mengira ayahnya itu adalah pembunuh ibunya.

Chanyeol sendiri masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menolak mengeluarkan suaranya ketika pertama kali sadar dirumah sakit dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. dia bersikap seperti orang bisu. Dia hanya akan berkata melalui mimiknya. dan percayalah. Hanya ,,Chanyeol..dan Kyungsoo yang bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakannya itu. Karena itulah teman-teman mereka disekolah mulai berani membully gadis malang itu.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. Sudah tengah malam. tadi berkata jika Baekhyun akan segera bangun. Hankyung yang tadi sudah kembali sempat mengatakan jika lebih baik Baekhyun tidur karena dia tidak pernah bisa tidur selelap itu. Dan jika dilihat betul memang benar. pipi gembil gadisnya itu semakin hari semakin tirus. dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya semakin terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol sudah mendapat izin menginap disana. Dia sudah bertekad akan terus menjaga Baekhyun. khawatir jika trauma Baekhyun kambuh lagi. Dia tidak akan tidur itu rencananya. tapi apa daya. kantuk menyerangnya. Namun baru saja dia akan tidur Gerakan diatas ranjang itu kembali membuatnya terjaga. Mata almond itu kembali terbuka dengan pelan.

"hey princess. menikmati tidurmu hum? tapi kenapa bangun tengah malam begini.?"Chanyeol mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu menatap bingung padanya.

 _"kenapa kau bisa disini?"_ "bukankah tadi kau memanggilku kesini?"Jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun semakin mengernyit bingung yang tampak imut dimata Chanyeol.

"sudahlah. jangan difikirkan. sekarang lebih baik gadisku ini kembali tidur. ini masih tengah malam baby.."Chanyeol mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang masih berbaring diranjangnya

Baekhyun tidak memprotes kelakuan Chanyeol. Dia malah menatap lurus mata Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

 _"lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut tidur? apa aku menyusahkanmu lagi..?"_

Chanyeol masih mencoba mencerna apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan melalui matanya. setelah berhasil Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu mengambil posisi berbaring disamping kekasingnya dan memeluk gadis yang masih dalam selimut itu dari samping.

"baekhyun. dengar. kau tidak menyusahkanku sekalipun. dan akupun sama sekali tidak pernah merasa disusahkan olehmu. karena jika aku merasa begitu, aku tidak mungkin berada disini jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi. arratji?" ucap Chanyeol seraya meletakkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Chanyeol. menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke dada sang kekasih. meringkuk mencari keamanan dan kenyamanan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kepala Baekhyun mengganguk pelan. pemuda itu lalu memeluk gadisnya dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"jangan menangis Baek. Aku tidak marah." Chanyeol menenangkan tak kala dia merasa bahu gadis dipelukannya itu berketar dan baju yang dikenakannya terasa basah dibagian dada. Baekhyun kembali menangis tanpa suara.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun lagi. Dia masih setia mengusap punggung Baekhyun menenangkan gadis itu. Tak lama Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang. Nafasnya teratur menandakan gadis itu sudah kembali tertidur. Chanyeolpun menyamankan posisinya tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya. dia membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal untuk Baekhyun tidur. Chanyeol mengambil sedikit jarak memperhatikan wajah manis sang kekasih. Menghapus sisa-sia air mata yang ada lalu mengecup lembut keningnya gadis itu. Dan kembali memeluknya ikut menyelam ke alam mimipi.

"jaljayo Baek. Kuharap kau mimipi indah. takkan kubiarkan seorangpun melukaimu. bahkan jika itu diriku janjiku."ucapnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Disebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu yang temaram. Terlihat seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam menatap jauh ke foto yang ditempel didinding. Wajah yang tak terlihat jelas karena minimnya cahaya menampilkan Sebuah seriangaian muncul dari kedua belah bibir tipis itu. Dia lalu mengayunkan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah pisau kecil. dalam hitungan seperkian detik pisau itu sudah menancap tepat difoto yang dipandangnya tadi.

"Byun Baekhyun. it's Showtime." ucapnya. tak lama terdengarlah suara tawa yang menggelegar memenuhi seisi ruangan itu.

T

B

C

Bagaimana pemirsa.? apa bagus? atau malah sangat buruk rupa? maaf kesalahan eja dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. karena itu mohon review agar saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini dan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Karena saya juga masih dalam masa belajar. :D

Sayonara!


End file.
